RNAngel
by luckygirl88
Summary: A litte girl by the name of Rukia gets to counter the Niwa fate. After Dark has been gone for over eighty-five years, the next generation of thiefing falls into her hands. Will it be more then she barggend for and will she be able to connect to her past?
1. Mysterious Man Returns

**Chapter One "Mysterious Man Returns"**

**Author: Hello every. I know, I've been writing stories and so I've been busy keeping up with each, but I wanted to write a new one based on a series that seems to fading away because it only has one season. I'm once again attempting to write about D.. This will be similar to the actual manga and anime, which I wasn't trying to go for, but I will change it up a bit. Well enough chat, so on with our beloved story.**

Hello every one. I bet your wondering who I am right. Well, my name is Rukia. I'm the next decent to the Niwa family. I know, a female has now been born into the family, but there was nothing I can do. It's been years since the family "curse". I know, my great grandfather told me about it and how he was upset when he left. My mother told me it was nonsense. Not to listen to him. It's hard growing up and he tired to train me like how he was. Let's just say, I got the hang of it now, but I am still sad. He died not long ago and since then, life hasn't been the same.

My mother was his granddaughter. After my grandfather was born, he tired to have another son, but ended up a daughter. Funny isn't it. Then when my father tired to have a son, he got me. My mother always told me I was an angel. A beautiful angel sent from the heavens above. That always cheers me up.

I am still in middle, but don't worry. I will be entering high school soon. I'm different from the others. I like to take the train, even through after the reconstruction; they made it easier for us to get to school. What can I say, I am always an odd ball, but my friends go with me on the train. Let's just say they are different too. There is also a strange boy on the train. From what I heard, he used to go to school with us, but ended up passing straight out of school like his great grandfather. Mother told me to stay away from them. That they are no good and never will be, but my grandfather says differently. He told me that the family is misunderstood.

Doesn't matter to me, I'm just excited. Our class gets to go to a museum today and not just any. This museum is said to rare and beautiful artifacts that are ancient I can't wait. Still, some people told me there is one you don't want to pass by. It is called the "Black Wings" It looks like a dead man with huge wings. They also say looking into its eyes can give you nightmares. If it's that scary, then that means it is also special.

"Ok every, all you all here?" Miss Konoka asked.

Every one called back at the same time. I guess we were all happy. Most of the students on the bus just wanted a day off from school to not do any work. I didn't come just for that. I came to see beauty.

"Rukia, after we explorer the museum, do you want to eat lunch together?" Hina asked pleasantly smiling as always.

"Sure Hina. Why wouldn't I sit with you? After all, we are best friends,"

"I guess your right,"

"So, what artwork do you think we will find? Maybe Victorian or maybe ancient times!"

"I don't know Rukia. All I want to do is escape physical education class. It's the worse!"

"I know, but is that what every one thinks about? Escaping classes? I mean, we're going to a magical adventure,"

Shortly, we arrived at the museum and I was jumpy. I mean, I could see the halls filled. I had to see each one, even the one that scares people.

"Alright class. Get off one by one…." Our teacher started to say and then I rushed off the bus.

"Never mind. Just go," She said shortly after.

I wondered the halls and Hina and I began to stare at each one. I had to take pictures. I was going to put it in my art gallery for later. I remembered each name and each detail for later. I would attempt at reconstructing my own later.

"Rukia slow down," Hina called out behind me.

I suddenly stopped and found myself staring at the "Black Wings"

"Rukia there you…." She looked up and fear spread through her eyes.

"I can't believe I'm seeing it. It's so large,"

"Let's get out of here," Hina said pulling on my collared shirt.

"Just give me a minute. You go on ahead. I'll catch up soon,"

I stopped to look at it closer. I heard what sounded like a voice in pain. It wanted to escape? I took a picture real quick and started walking off when two thugs stepped into my path.

**Inside the black wings**

"Damn it! Let me out!"

"It's no use. You'll never be able to escape,"

"Shut up Krad! I need to get out of here. I need to see Daisuke!"

"You won't be able to escape. We have been in here for five minutes Dark. What makes you think escaping will come easily?"

"I'll use all my power if I have to,"

"Good luck. Remember, you sealed us in here. The only way to escape is if the magic of the Dark Wings were to split us up again like last time,"

"Yeah, but last time was an accident. We were created to be one,"

"Hey, do you hear something?"

"Hear what?"

"Some one in pain. My favorite sound,"

"Shut up. It sounds like….Daisuke! I need to escape now!"

"You won't be able to. It won't work!"

"Yes it will!"

Suddenly a crack started to break the darkness they were in a small light appeared through the cracks.

"I'm almost there!"

"Stop it Dark! It won't work!"

The crack got larger and larger and then shattered into tiny pieces as the dark angel flew into the light.

"Told you it would work,"

"Damn you Dark!!!!"

**Back in the museum**

"Hello little girl. What do you have here? Hmm, a camera. Looks like this is ours now,"

"Give that back now!" I exclaimed, reaching for the item.

"Hmm, you'll never be able to get it,"

"Hey boss, how about we murder her instead?" The other goon asked.

"Great idea! Let's start with that annoying throat instead!"

I screamed and he held me tightly to where I couldn't see. I suddenly was knocked out and fell into darkness, but I felt like I wasn't alone.

"Daisuke? Are you ok?" It asked me.

"Daisuke? Who is Daisuke?" I answered back.

"He's a friend of mine. Have you seen him?"

"No, I'm sorry. My great grandfather has the same name,"

Suddenly, I woke up to friends and family surrounding me.

"Thank god you're alive. Are you alright?" My mother said as she clutched onto me.

"I'm fine mom. I am,"

"Why didn't you stick with Hina!? I was so worried about you when I heard you where lost and then I heard some guys were after you. I thought I lost you,"

"I'm sorry mom. I truly am,"

"You're just lucky some one saved you. No one could tell who it was in the security cameras. Just a dark presence leaned over you and left, but the guys there were knocked out cold,"

"That's strange because a while ago, I heard a voice,"

"Rukia, you know that strange boy who comes on the train with us?" Hina asked me.

"Yeah I know him. Why?"

"Well, when we were looking for you, he told us that he too also heard voices, but he heard them from the creepy artwork,"

"Wait I wasn't…. Well, what else did he say?"

"Well, he said that after he heard the two guys around the corner, he heard a another man yell. Saying something about Dark,"

"Dark?"

"Alright sweetie. I think it's time we get going. Say could bye to Hina,"

I waved good bye and mother took me home. She told me to sleep and forgot all that occurred, but how could I? So munch happened in one day. I still don't understand what happened. The voice, the word dark? That doesn't mean anything to me and mom also took me home after she said that word. Something is up. I know it.

That night, I heard the voice again in my sleep. Calling for "Daisuke" I wonder if he means my great grandpa? He is the only one I know with that name. Then I heard the voice give up.

"_Excuse me? I'm sorry you can't find him, but I wanted to ask you something?"_

"_Go right ahead,"_

"_Did you save me earlier? At the museum?"_

"_I'm afraid I don't understand. I saved my friend Daisuke,"_

"_How could you save him when he wasn't there?"_

"_Wait, you know Daisuke?"_

"_I think the Daisuke you're looking for is my great grandfather,"_

"_Do you know where he is?"_

"_He passed away several years ago,"_

"_Years ago? How can that be? I thought he was fourteen?"_

"_No, he was Ninety-nine and was about to push one hundred,"_

"_This can't be. Eighty-five years have passed,"_

"_I'm afraid so,"_

"_Damn it! It's too late. I wanted to see him again,"_

"_I'm sorry. I have another question for you,"_

"_Sure, what is it?"_

"_What's your name?"_

"_My name, that's easy. They call me Phantom Thief Dark, but people prefer Dark,"_

"_Dark…Dark!"_

Suddenly I woke up to the sun in my eyes. The alarm clock went off and I got ready for school.

"Mom, before I leave, I have a question to ask,'

"What is it sweetie?"

"Do you know a Phantom Thief Dark?"

"Never speak of that name again," She said and rushed me out the door.

Why is it that when I bring up the name, she just pushes it aside? Is there something she isn't telling me? I have to know! I'm afraid that whatever is going on, is about to deal with me in it.

School passed quickly and I was about to ask my crush to take me to the school dance coming up. I've been holding up, but I have the courage now to ask him. I walked up, took a big breath and then spoke loud and clearly.

"WOULD YOU TAKE ME TO THE SCHOOL DANCE!!!!!!?????"

"Oww, not that loud. Sorry Rukia. I'm already taking some one else. I've wanting to ask her out and she accepted my offer. We can be friends still right?"

"Friends… sure. I have to get going now. Bye Shikuka,"

My heart ached painfully I could imagine what my mom might say for being out late. Even a minute late she complains. I walked in the house I heard the yelling and went into my room. Nothing could make me happy, not even reading Tokyo Pop. He crossed my mind several times, like what my great grandfather told me about his first rejection. That's when it happened…. He returned once again…. Dark…...

**To Be Continued…..**


	2. Truth About Dark

**Chapter Two "The Truth about Dark"**

That day was the day that changed my life. Everything I knew was hidden away from me and now I know. I'll back flash to the exact moment when it occurred.

At exactly sunset, that's when my emotions of Shikuka ran scattered through my infinite mind. The burning pain seemed hard to remove. His words hurt me, but seeing his face in my mind made it worse. I felt dizzy and went up to my bed to lie down, but that didn't help me at all. Then I thought about opening the window and let the cool wind calm me and my raging burn pain. None of it helped. That's when the pain increased and Shikuka's words grew more and more heart breaking.

"Rukia, are you alright? You sound sick honey," my mother called up to me from down stairs.

I didn't answer and yet she still continued to ask the same question repeatedly. The pain increased and increased again. What was happening to me? I wanted to know. Do I need to see the doctor? Hospital? Something to explain this, any thing, even a voice would be nice right about now.

"Honey, I'm coming up," Mom said as heard her piddle paddle feet start walking up the stairs.

I couldn't hold it any longer. The pain was too much now. Something strange was occurring inside me, some one was coming out. Suddenly, I saw Wiz come closer to me, as if he knew what was happening. I called out to him, but my voice become horse. I reached for him and he tilted his head to one side and then the other and back in the middle still staring at me.

"Rukia I'm….." Mother said as her eyes grew massive. I started to look at myself and I noticed some strange aura around my body.

The aura was bright, intense and powerful. What was this? What was my mother hiding from me? The aura changed color from orange to red and then a deep rich royal purple. I couldn't look any more. I closed my eyes for a second and then fell on the ground afterwards.

I woke up suddenly to my mother looking at me either in disgust or rather worried. I was still adjusting to my surroundings when my ears became clear to sound and my vision nearly perfect.

"You! What are you doing here!?" My mother bitterly yelled at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You know better not to be here! I don't want you here! I want you gone forever!!!!!"

"What the heck is your problem!? It's like you forgot who I am,"

"I didn't forget who you are. I know who you are. You're the legendary Phantom Thief Dark!"

"What are you talking about!? I'm your daughter Rukia! Don't you see?"

"You don't look like my daughter and if you are my daughter, then you would know what my favorite ice cream is and what topping I like and exactly what brand I get and what day I eat it on,"

"Rocky Road, extra chocolate topping with extra fudge, brand Blue Bell and you eat it on Saturdays during your late night program which you forgot with father about when he was here. Proof enough?"

"Rukia? It is you…."

"Who did you think it was?"

"By your current appearance….. Dark Mousy,"

"Who?"

"Dark Mousy otherwise known as Phantom Thief Dark,"

"How can that be?"

She looked at me and started to cry. I went to the nearest bathroom located down stairs. What if she was right? No, this wouldn't happen to me. I'm just a normal everyday middle school student about to be a freshman in high school. There is absolutely no way I'm Dark.

I continued down the hall and made a sharp turn. I located our lovely fine bathroom. I knew there was a mirror in there. I don't know why since we never really use that bathroom. We have one on the other side of the second floor. I turned to knob slowly and flashed the lights that illuminated the coral bathroom. As I walked in, I felt as if I was taller, not an inch or two, but taller in a way that I can almost, not even that, but reach the ceiling. I turned and looked into the mirror. A strange boy about eighteen appeared in it. He gave the exact movements and facial expressions as I did.

Could this be Dark? No, this isn't real. I mean, I'm probably day dreaming. Still, what are the chances that this isn't all real, that I'm merely asleep? Hmm, oh, maybe it is possible. I leaned in closer to the mystery man in the mirror. I even touched the mirror and no reaction on the other side. As I looked down at my hands and arms, I realized mother was right. My hair was longer and shorter. Longer in bangs and short over all. It was like same rich royal purple color I saw earlier and my clothes changed too. A Dark shirt with white lining and black pants with lining at the ends of it.

That's when I heard my mother behind me and she was still upset.

"Rukia, I'm sorry about this,"

"About what? Hiding the fact about a family curse? You knew didn't you? Yesterday you acted strange and I knew something was up! You lied to me! Why did you lie to me!!!???"

"Because honey, I wanted to protect you. It is true, I knew and I was taught at a young age incase of something like this was to occur. I decided that when I became a mom, I would hide it from my children. Growing up to be the next thief is dangerous. I should have told you, but I…. I couldn't. You looked so happy growing up and if I told you…. I didn't want you to live a life I had. That's why I separated you from your great grandfather. I know he taught you well Rukia. No matter what his opinions about me were raising you, he knew that you might be the next one. Honey, please forgive me,"

"Even through I should hate you…. I love you any way. Still, why is he here again? I mean, the curse has been gone for a while right? People say the last time they saw him was over eighty-five years ago, back when grandpa was fourteen right? I over heard grandpa say once that the curse is every forty years, that's when he returns. If that's the case, then why is it me? I don't understand!!!"

"I don't understand either. Dark only returns when the art piece's power starts going out of control and the Hatori family is controlling theme again. If that's the case, then they want the power of the "Black wings" Just like last time. Still, who would want to re-gain that power again? We decided on a piece treaty years ago after the battle ended and that the two families would be friends and nothing else. That saying, the piece's power shouldn't be coming back,"

"Then wait a minute, the piece's itself contains power and that means that if the pieces come together with the black wings, then the world could end?"

"Maybe, I'm not sure. I do know this. Tonight Dark will appear again for the world to see. Tonight sweetie, you're going to have steal the "Secret Maiden" and then you will be released from this curse forever or at least that's how grandpa but it. Bring it home and I will seal it's power like he has before. I'm thankful for them now for teaching me and preparing me. If I only knew back then, then I would have taken everything back,"

"Alright mom. I'm going to go steal me an art piece. I'll be back alright. Trust me, I remember the long training he made me do. I should be able to escape fine,"

I took off and waved good bye. She explained to me quickly about Wiz and he transformed into my midnight wings. I flew off and approached the museum. I was about to face a new opponent. His name goes by Takashi Hatori….

**To Be Conitnued……**


	3. Your Future Is Decided

**Chapter Three "Your Future Is Decided"**

**Note: Hey people. Just a quick note. I will use the name "Wiz" in this fanfic. I know what your thinking, isn't it With? Yes it is, but the manga if you read it says "Wiz". That's all. **

Hi every one. It's me, Rukia again. As you remember I discovered that the famous Phantom Thief is sort of living inside me, if that's what you want to call it. My mother told us that she didn't want me to deal with this curse, but I guess fate already decided for me. Yes, that's life…. I think. Now the only way to free this curse is to steal the "Secret Maiden" which seems strange doesn't it? All I have to do is steal one art piece. Well, I guess that's part of life as well. Even when I do steal it, it will be sad not seeing him. I only got to talk to him for a little while, but that's the Niwa fate, the curse we burden.

I flew into the building with Wiz guiding me there. His black wings fell onto the ground like a burnt petal making its last descent. Police were heavily guarded this time. Normally the building would have a few police in the area, but some how they must have known I…I mean Dark would be showing. Its ok, before I even went inside, I hacked the security cameras and made them seem empty then I followed up with sleeping gas in the vents. I could just walk in easily without being spotted. A brilliant and simple plan if you ask me.

I ran in and left Wiz waiting for me outside. I made sure not to disturb any guards lying around the area. All cameras seemed to be not working as I planed. I continued to walk down the hall till I spotted a camera working and I knew this because it had the red flash.

"_Damn it! I need to get around this. Hmm, I could… no that wouldn't work. It will sure capture me. I could always steal this guy's outfit, but that's means having to remove his clothes and my prints will be on his body. I got it!"_

I decided to pull out a rock that seemed to be right next to my feet. If I throw it correctly, the lens should shatter giving me time to escape. I have a feeling they would send more guards after me once I did this, but it's the only way. I quickly wore the guards outfit and rubbed alcohol on my finger prints. I threw the rock and it shattered the lens. I made my quick escape and I heard guards storm the place.

"_Figures better lay low and act casual. Just act like your apart of them,"_

The other guards ran pass me and then stopped to look at me, questioning me to why I wasn't moving.

"Hey you!" he shouted in a deep tone, military like if you ask me.

"Hmm… oh you're talking to me. I'm sorry about that," I changed my voice quickly to match a male voice, sort of young to fit my age too.

'What's with that comment?"

"It's nothing. I'm sorry sir. I have things going on in my head,"

"Well you better snap out of it and get moving! Dark is still on the run!"

"I'll get right on it sir,"

He saluted me and I replied back. When they were out of my site, I ran forward into the deep dense room where she stood wanting for me to take her out of this show case room. I was about to take a step when I had a suddenly instinct. Beams and they were dangerous. I took out a spray bottle with water and could see where it laid. I knew I would need to act fast and take them out. I brought my hacking device with me and laid it on the box that showed where the beams were. In a matter of seconds, it shortened out the box and the beams disappeared.

"_Alright, now's my chance to grab it and get out of here,"_

I walked up to art piece and decoded the password so I could grab it. I removed the glass and was seconds away from lifting it, when some one appeared behind me.

"Good work son, now you remember what I taught you right?" His voice was eerie, almost creepy. He sounded old, almost about to die soon to. Could this be? He should have…. Never mind.

"Yes grandfather. You can leave now. I can handle this. Besides, she's waiting for you at home," his voice was young and serious. Some one you don't want to mess around with. So he is my opponent and future decent to this family.

"Fine then. Besides, all she does is complains and talks about seeing "him" again. I'd rather die than here that,"

"Don't worry grandfather, you will soon. Now be gone!"

He left and my opponent was still behind me. I didn't even turn to see his face. Everything had gone they way I wanted it to, except for him. I was seconds away from being me again too. Dang it!

"So, you think you can beat me? Well you're wrong. I know all about you and what you've been doing," He said and replied sharply.

I turned to face him and my eyes grew wide open.

"_It can't be! That boy… That strange boy. He goes on the train with us. He knows about this…dang it!"_

"You're scared of me aren't you? Don't you see, everything is repeating it's self like in the past. You coming here and grabbing that item like before. Well then, things will change. I plan on making this end and removing the famous thief once and for all!"

He pulled out a knife and threw it at me and I dogged rapidly. He continued to throw knives and then one the last one came at me, I forced his body on top on me after I dogged the knife and grabbed one more and aimed it at my throat.

"This will end Dark, I won't let you exist. This pain I endure and the only way I can escape it, is to see that you're gone and never coming back!"

I struggled and moved my head as the sharp pointed knife came at me. I gulped one last breathe and closed my eyes. That when his voice came to me….

"_You're such a sissy girl. He couldn't even handle this the first time we meet. Well, I guess I have to save your butt,"_

"_Dark….."_

**Dark's point of view **

I was finally free. Now I have control once again to walk about, but I need to finish up this guy first. Hmm, it's time like these I wonder why I can't just live a normal human life. Not have to deal with these problems, but I guess that's what comes with this price of being a protector, savior, whatever you want to call me.

"What the heck is going on? You…. Your expression changed!"

"That's right. It's because this match….is about to end,"

I threw the punk off me and called Wiz silently.

"You're not going to win this time! You hear me!?"

"I'm afraid you're mistaken, but before I go….."

"Let's play a game,"

"What the….. There's two of you,"

"Hmm… So which on….."

"Is the real one…."

"I…I…"

"Looks like you lost,"

I held him back and grabbed the secrete maiden and took off. My mission was a success. Hmm…. This never gets old.

"_Hey wait a minute!!!!! I thought I was supposed to be me again!!!!????"_

"Well I'm sorry, but that's not how it works," I said waving my finger with one hand and the other still holding the secret maiden.

"_Why not!!!!???"_

"They didn't tell you did they?"

"_Tell me what? About stealing the maiden thing, yeah they told me and I should be me again,"_

"Hmm… you aren't smart are you?"

"_What's that supposed to mean!!!???"_

"Nothing. Let me explain. I will only come out when you're love gene reacts and that's the same with me. You won't become you till I decide to. In other words, I can walk all day like this if I wanted to," I snickered and she yelled at me.

This was a start to a interesting friend ship. Hmm, it's going to be interesting to see how we react to each other as well. Hmm, if I wasn't apart of her, I'd say she's kind of cute.

"Hey Rukia,"

"_What is it?" _

"Can I stop some where real quick? I promise it won't take too long. I just need to see… an old friend of mine,"

"_Huh? Umm… sure," _She seemed calmer now, but I think that's because she understood.

There is only one person I want to see tonight and she's waited for a while. I feel awful, but I think she'll smile when she see's this old face again.

I flew for a while till I spotted the old mansion like before. It hasn't changed much. He must have decided to move here when those two out married. It's interesting to me that they would end up together. I flew and landed on the front porch and waited for her arrival.

"_What are we doing here?"_

"We're seeing an old friend of your grandfathers. You'll like her. After all, your grandfather carried for her deeply before we meet and I believe after I left,"

"_Oh… I see,"_

"It won't take long, trust me,"

I saw her in the bedroom and I hide behind the door as she walked out slowly, still beautiful when I saw her last, but older. She wore a satin frail pink gown and she didn't wear a ribbon like when she was younger. Her hair was still long like before, but a gray now. She was getting older and was close to passing away soon.

"Hmm, I wonder if he will show up on my porch tonight. It's been so long. I just want to see his face one last time before I end my journey to life," She said praying up into the night sky as a tear drop ran down her rough looking face.

I walked out and greeted her warmly with a passionate kiss on her hand.

"Dark…you're,"

"Save it Risa. I came to grant you your last wish…my princess,"

"Oh Dark, you're still charming like before. How did you return? I thought you two were sealed?"

"We were, but I forced myself out. I felt danger approaching, but when I came back, I found myself in a different time period. We were in there for five minutes Risa and that felt long. I wanted to see Daisuke again, I wanted to cheer him up, but I was too late. He's gone now,"

"I'm sorry Dark. Some how, Daisuke knew you would return. He told me himself. That's why, it's important I see you again. I need to give you this before I pass away,"

"Give me what exactly?"

"This letter Dark, from Daisuke himself and written in his own words,"

She slipped the letter into my hands and I slipped it into my pocket.

"Thank you Risa. Before I take off, would you like one last ride? Just you and me?"

"You know I wouldn't say no,"

I grabbed Risa and took her off into the night sky as she held onto me tightly.

"Dark…."

"Hmm… what is it Risa,"

"It's that…. I haven't experienced something like this in a long time. I miss being able to see the city and seeing you take me to these places. I miss it all. I waited for a long time Dark. I waited so I can experience this with you. No matter how many times I waited, I knew you would return. I prayed each night for your arrival. I prayed to see your smiling face and you flying me off into the sunset. I prayed that you would be happy once I'm gone. I waited to spend my last hours with you. I love you Dark and I always have. Now that you're here, I wanted to say thank you, for everything,"

"Risa….don't thank me. If it wasn't for you, I would have never been happy. You gave me something that I hadn't felt in years. You gave me the feeling of love. You allowed me give and feel love like with my Rika. That's something I should say thank you to. So thank you Risa,"

She smiled and a small trail of tears ran down her face. I returned her home and set her down on the porch. She continued to cry and smiled at me.

"Dark…" Suddenly she fall to the ground and I jumped up to catch her.

"Risa, what's the matter?"

"Dark… it's time. I feel it now. I can finally be at peace,"

"Risa…."

"It's ok Mr. Dark. I can finally see my grandmother like you told me before and I can tell her all about you, how you treated me special, how you cared for me and never gave up on her love. I can tell her that now…."

I felt sad and my heart ached. Why is this? I never faced this pain before, except when I left Rika. Maybe… maybe I loved Risa just like Rika. Rika…. She was always inside Risa and waiting for me.

"Mr. Dark… Before I go, can you do me one last favor?"

"What is it Risa?"

"I…I…want you to kiss me and tell my sister I'll be waiting for her at heaven's gate, just like Daisuke has been waiting for me and both of us will be waiting for you, when you finally come to heaven with us. We'll wait for you…. Just like I waited for you,"

I nodded and tears poured down my face. As I held her, I gave her one last gentle kiss and laid her down silently on the porch while the sun started to rise. I cried and left the tear on her face. I put a rose over her corpse and said my good bye and took off home.

"_Dark…I'm sorry. I truly am,"_

"It's alright. I'll handle it. After all, I'm here to help people and grant them a wish and make the world a better place. Rukia, don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I want you to be happy, that's why I'm here. To make every person in my life happy before I take off again. This time, it'll be you and me,"

"_Dark… thank you,"_

I flew home and transformed again. I laid her bed and then went off into my own sleep. This is the future I was assigned to and I'm the only one who can make it better for every one…..

To Be Continued……


	4. Strange

**Chapter Four "Strange"**

I was tired when I woke up the next morning. I felt like my heart was aching from something. It's hard to describe, but everything felt real last night, too real. I started to get out from my bed and noticed a dry tear mark fell down my face. That's when it hit me, that tear mark was from last night. Dark was upset and heart broken, he lost a friend in his dying arms. Maybe when Dark is awake, I'll cheer him up, but today I have school and need to get ready.

I went through my closet and located the school uniform and slipped it on. I fixed my hair and went down for breakfast where my mother was patiently waiting for me. She greeted me warmly and I smiled back. I sat down as my mother laid warm, fluffy flap jacks in front of me and then glazed it in a sweet, smooth, silky maple syrup along with melted butter. I cut into it and my mouth felt like it was in heaven. After I was down, I cleaned up my mess and headed for school.

I caught my friend Hina on the way and together we took the train. The train was packed full of kids from our school today. I forgot that the roads were blocked off for a while due to the "Dark" situation. Every body kept talking on about him. Charming, handsome, romantic guy they would want to be with forever. I rolled my eyes and Hina shook her head with agreement. I sat there and the strange boy named Takeshi approached us and sat next to us.

"Excuse me, but the front is full. This is the only area where no bloody girls are talking about "him,"

"I take it you don't like Dark and that you're British,"

"Oh me? No, I'm not British, my family moved to England a long time ago when I was just a lad and I picked up the accent and use of words. I'm actually Japanese like every one else. It's a shame really. Because of the accent, girls seem to follow me around. What a pity,"

"Interesting, oh, I'm sorry. We should exchange names. How rude of me. I'm Rukia Niwa Kanato,"

"Really, a Niwa decent? How odd. I'm Takeshi Harada Hiwatari. I assume your family also combined family names as well. It's nice to meet you Rukia. We might run into each other more often. I'm going to intend school soon. It's called Hiro Kanto Middle School. Do you go there?"

"Umm, yeah I do go there actually. It's a nice school. You don't get bored. I just wish they had a art program. They didn't have one because no one here likes art like I do,"

"Really? I enjoy art. I like to re-create art work and collect art pieces. My great grandfather did the same thing,"

"Did?"

"Well yes. You see, my great grandfather Satoshi Hiwatari died last night after seeing "him" again. He stumbled out of the room and was walking away from the scene when he had a heart attack. He was old and was about to die soon any way. I'm afraid he lived well and had a good life…. I mean he was a good man,"

He smiled at me creepily and when the train stopped, I grabbed Hina and rushed out. I need to stay away from that boy. Just the way he was acting was curious. I can tell he wasn't staring at me, so he was telling lies. Even that last sentence was fake. Never mind, I have school I need to think about and our next target. This art work is special. A window wore this necklace hoping that sprites would leave her alone and any one wearing the necklace is said to be cursed. Apparently it's be acting up at the museum. People walking by have said that they felt something grab them when one know one is there. It's up to me and Dark to stop it.

"Rukia, hey Rukia, are you ok?"

I looked around and stopped clutching to Hina's hand.

"Oh, sorry, I'm fine. I have things on my mind, like a test I have to take. It's difficult,"

"Do you want me to help you study?"

"Sure. We'll be study buddies!" I stood up and gave a heroic pose and she just shook her head and laughed at me and took my hand as we headed off to class.

During all my classes, I thought the plan out and decided how to approach it. There was going to be a higher security, so more guards and more cameras. There would be people looking up into the sky and checking the area. I could blend in and walk inside, but that's too suspicious. I decided I would go in through a secret tunnel in the drain system. I could walk inside and no one would no. I would also need to after school hack the security to go off by a certain time. This plan can't and won't fail on me.

"Students," My teacher said as she paused the lesson. "We have a new student. Please welcome Takashi Hiwatari,"

"_Wait a second! That kid is in my class now! Damn it! He might figure out who I really am,"_

"Nice to meet you lads and ladies. I look forward to working with you all," Takashi said as he smiled at the class.

All the girls expect for me were blushing and awing. Yuck!

"Well Mr. Hiwatari, you can sit next to Miss. Kanato,"

"_Crap, why did I have to have a empty desk next to me?"_

"Oh Rukia it's you. Looks like we get to see each other every day now,"

"Yeah…."

I turned away and prayed for anything. I can't stand this guy. It's like he wants something from me. He is creepy. I mean he has brown short hair, like his great grandfathers, glasses, hazel eyes like his Risa and a neutral skin tone. He isn't hot to me. Maybe he ditched the glasses for contacts, then I might be, but no.

Once the bell rang, I stood up and marched to the door and go away from him quickly. I have far more important things on my mind then dealing with this guy. He is just….. weird. I'd rather date my dear Shikuka than him.

That night I prepared for the artifact. We were going after the "Gem of Lost Hope" and I would have to do the rest for Dark tonight. Wiz was with me incase, but there was a certain point where we reached deep water and he had to stop following me after that. I swam down till I located a door and jammed it open. I climbed out and managed some air. I changed outfits and packed the other one into a bag and walked on. I looked for any guards and knew this wouldn't be easy, so I climbed the roof.

I managed to get pass them without any problems. This was too simple. I counted the time in my head and then I knew the cameras would shut off at this very minute. I climbed quickly into the room right after the cameras went off and decoded the security to the artifact.

"Perfect and no help from Dark,"

"_That's what you think. You're going to need me rather you want to accept it or not,"_

"Shut up and be quite in there. I did everything and we still haven't gotten caught,"

"Whose there?" Some one shouted from behind me.

"_Now you need me,"_

"_I hate you,"_

"Show your self," He called out once again.

I stood and thought of Shikuka and everything about him till my love reaction made me transform. That's when Dark took over and I faded back into the darkness….

**Dark's Point of View**

Hmm, so Rukia transformed into me Figures she would need me. Yep, the Niwa family doesn't no when to say they can't do things. Hmm, I guess I'll have to finish this off. I turned to face the poor soul challenge me. Just a simple guard probably with a family.

"Hi there,"

"Freeze! Don't make me shoot!"

"Just calm down. I won't hurt you. Just let me go and everything will be fine,"

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that,"

"Listen; do you want me to hurt you? I mean, you're a nice man and in a second I can kill you, even with both hands behind my back. Listen Bob,"

"The names Dick,"

"Ok….Dick….well, you seem like you have a family and I don't want them to worry about you. So go and head home. After all, every second they think you might die. So go and spend time with the kids ok,"

"Uh… ok. Thank you,"

Poor man named Dick took off and headed home and I grabbed the item. Hmm, I won this time. This is too simple. I'm not having fun. Oh well, looks likes its time for me to go home.

I slipped the dumb thing on not realizing the curse that will happen to me and flew off into the night. It took a while till I had a strange feeling in my stomach, but I ignored it. I wanted to stop and see Riku quickly, but that feeling bothered me, so I went home instead and fell into bed and transformed back or did I?

To be continued…….


	5. The Afflicated Curse

**Chapter 5 "The Afflicted Curse"**

**Dark's Point of View**

**Author: Hey guys. Sorry for the slow update. I have things going on and trying to get those handle. I'm sorry for any grammar errors or spelling mistakes that appear when I'm writing. I love to write at times, but I do make a lot of mistakes when writing. It's just the fact of life with me. I should re-read, but I don't mainly because I think up the ideas when I'm writing instead of having it already pre-written. Basically free- writing my friends. So I manage here and there and I sometimes re-read my work, mainly when I post it to see if messes up my writing. Sometimes when I upload it, it might miss a word or two, even through I put it in there and I like to see if it's the right doc and such and you get the idea. This chapter will be interesting, but the whole thing will be short, unless you like this kind of thing. Feel free to comment on this if you like and enjoy this next chapter.**

"_Dark, Dark you there? Please answer me! I need you Dark!"_

"_Rika, hang on I'm coming!"_

"_Dark, Dark, please help me!"_

"_Hang on! I'm almost there!"_

_She got pulled in by the darkness as I stood and watched her go down. I tried to reach for her, but it was too late. She fell down and kept calling my name over and over. I cried and saw a figure fly up into the sky, a dark figure with a gleam in his eye._

"_What did you do to my Rika you bastard!"_

"_I didn't do anything Dark. You did,"_

"_Me, but how could I!? You're lying!"_

"_You fool; do you know who I am? I am you,"_

_I saw him…. he came to me up to. The same appearance, looking into my reflection. He seemed darker than I was and evil as well. Who is this man? He isn't Krad. Krad has a lighter side. Just who he is? Is there another side to me I don't know about?_

"_Hmm, you seem speechless. I'll let you know one thing….. _Wake up!"

Suddenly that vision disappeared as light faded it out. My eyes tried to adjust to the new scene around me as I saw a figure lean over me. Just where am I?

"Rukia, get up now! You have school today remember. You have a test today and I aspect you to be on time. Now get up!"

"Alright already, just calm down. I'm moving lady,"

"You'd better. I don't care about what happened last night; you just need to get to school. Alright sweetie,"

I got up and stood. I whipped my eyes to help adjust my vision and then followed it up with a yawn and a stretch. My vision cleared up and then I looked up. I cocked my head with some confusion. Why was I looking at Rukia's mother and why was she taller than I was.

"Umm, did you just call me…. Sweetie?"

"Why yes I did. Why do you ask?"

"Umm, well, either something is wrong with you or I'm still dreaming. I felt like I was hit by a bus or something last night,"

"Well with Dark flying around, I wouldn't doubt it,"

"Hey! My flying skills are decent if you ask me, actually even better than that! I could fly around you twenty or even thirty times if I have to!"

"Hmm, I think you're right sweetie, you must still be tired. You would never yell at me like that. Why don't you get ready and meet me down stairs for breakfast ok?"

"Whatever lady,"

She left the room and I just pouted. The damn bastard. If she wasn't Rukia's mother, I might have said a few things, but I have to keep calm and do whatever. I walked around the room looking for my clothes that I would wear. I looked in the draws and in the closet till I found a label that said "Dark." Figured it would be shoved into an area where no one could see. I grabbed my usual black pants and black shirt with the little white line detail. I love that pair; then again I also like the heavy big jacket too.

I was about to change into them when I noticed something. I saw a small mirror across the room and saw a small girl bending over like I just did. She had long cardinal red hair with bangs that came close to her eyes. Her eyes were a pretty hazel brown and she had a fair completion, not exactly albino white, but a light skin color. I stopped moving and it followed. I approached the mirror closely. Maybe it was me. I'm unsure.

As I went up to it, I saw it every movement I made into the reflection. I cocked my head to one side and then another. I put my hand on the glass on the mirror and it replied with the same movement.

"_So this isn't magic on the mirror. Then what's going on then?"_

I looked over my shoulder and saw hair dangled on my side. It was the same color as the mirror showed. I put my hand over my forehead and felt the bangs. It took me a while to realize who this person was. I haven't really seen her, but I know who she is. This must be Rukia. I've only seen bits of her when we are talking to each other. So this is what she looks like. I must say, she is kind of…. what am I saying! I'm my partner, but how?

I looked all over the room for the gem. I looked in draws and realized it was on my neck last night and I forgot to take it off. Damn it! That's that second time this has happened to me with the curse. I remember the first time, Daiki aka Daisuke's grandfather had the terrible flu due to the curse. Looks like she wants me to suffer this time. Oh well.

"Rukia are you done yet?" Rukia's mother called from the stair way.

I ran down stairs and fell onto her. I forgot, I'm not that fast in human form or light exactly.

"Rukia! Can you get off of me please?"

"Sorry,"

I removed my self and stood up and helped her up. She looked at me confused, seeing how I am still in PJ's.

"Rukia what is wrong with you? You're acting strange this morning. Did you hit your head on something or what?"

"No I didn't. I'm fine, but we have a situation,"

"What exactly do you mean?"

"Well, last night we went after the "Gem of Lost Hope" an artifact that has in the past has given people curses let's say if they were it. This artifact was stolen late last night by Dark. While in the possession of stealing and taking off, the gem was slipped on neck and must have vanished during the night while we were both sleeping. This caused the curse to happen. Let's just say, I'm not your daughter Ms. Kanato. I'm the person you dislike the most….. I'm Dark,"

She started to laugh and roll around the floor and then finally calmed down and stood up.

"You must be joking. Dark isn't that stupid. I hardly believe you,"

"I'm telling the truth. If I wasn't Dark, do you think I wouldn't be talking to you like this you bitch! I am Dark and you have to accept that,"

She calmed down and stared at me intensely and mumbled my name slowly. I shook my head and she sat down on the nearest piece of furniture around. I sat by her and rubbed my hand on her back to try to conformant her, even through I didn't want to.

"If you're Dark, then, then, where's my Rukia?"

"I'm unsure at this moment. She could be alive some where or dead or anything really. That's not worry about that now. I'm sure she is fine. Right now, we have other issues to worry about, like tonight's stolen artifact. I know there is one artifact that could reverse everything, but that's far away. It's located in Italy. However; there are guards piled high and the toughest security system yet,"

"It'll take days to get there. Also, we need money to go there,"

"I figured that. Look, I'll work something out. I have to get ready to go to school. Besides, you don't want your daughter to have bad grades do you?" I winked at her with a charming smile and she nodded.

I stood up and headed up stairs and quickly changed…. Well, not really. Her mother made me close my eyes as she did everything. Geeze, do people think I'm a pervert? Don't answer that.

I went down stairs and took my breakfast and headed off for school. This would be my most interesting challenge in a long time. Being at school and maybe, I'll have a faithful encounter……

To be continued


	6. Angel in the Attic

**Chapter 6 "Angel in the Attic"**

**Author: Once again, I apologize for the chapters not being written fast enough. I'm on break now and I'm updating my other stories. I've been re-watching D. and only the English and the inspiration hit me. I know what I plan on writing about this time, but be aware things might get a little weird. Thanks again to my fan(s). I will say it now, this story is lacking fans, but it doesn't matter. It's the writing that counts and how the story is told.**

**POV: Dark **

Hmm, hey every one. It's been a while hasn't it. Things have been…interesting since we last saw each other. I do remember telling you last that I was about to go to school. Not like angels go to school, but hey, we need an education too. I haven't heard from Rukia in a while. She must be dreaming still, but when she wakes up…I'm not going to say. It'll spoil the mood.

I started to walk to the train station like Rukia would normally do each day. I wasn't used to this walking thing. I prefer flying places. It gets you there faster and you never have to worry about gas or breaking down. It's an easy life. Any way, back to my walking bit. I saw all the local stores in the area. From the grocery to even the little stores like the art shop Daisuke used to visit. I continued to walk when suddenly something soft tapped my shoulder or rather Rukia's shoulder.

"Rukia. Hey. I've been calling out you for a while now,"

I looked over my shoulder and saw a small girl, with big light blue eyes, almost a tint of purple in them. I guess you can say it was a periwinkle color. She had black short hair that came to length of her shoulder and she had a pretty complexion. I'd say it was a light skin color, not albino, but not a tan. In the middle I guess. I did a double take for a second and noticed it was her friend. That friend by the name of…hmm…oh right! Hina, Hina Karin.

"Hey Hina. Sorry about that. I'm just admiring the city,"

"The city?"

"Yeah. It seems so different today. I'm unsure why. It just…feels special,"

It was true; the city seemed different to me. It had something special, some kind of vibrant feeling to it. I've seen the night time of the city and I barely get to see the day time. Even when I was stuck in Daisuke, he only transformed by accident a few times. So the seconds I saw were short amounts.

"You know something, you're right. It does feel different today. Maybe something good will happen today,"

"I hope so," I mumbled under my breath.

We continued to walk till we reached the station. I shoved through people till I found the back on the train. It was the most convent part of the train. After all, barely any one sits back here. Hina sat next to me and remained quite for a few minutes. Once in a while she would talk to me and ask me things and talk about me and I mean "Dark". I would have said things how awesome Dark is, but I knew Rukia never acts like that. So I remained quite about that subject.

We then arrived at the school grounds. Well, not really. I still had to walk some, but it was close. I had to figure out Rukia's classes and schedule. I figured if I went to the administration they'd be nice to print me off one. If I asked people she knew, they'd look at me strangely. I'd better play it safe. I don't want suspicions, especially from that kid.

I walked around and found my first class. Hmm, it was chemistry. Angel's favorite class. ;) Yep, I can sure find me a study buddy real fast. All I have to do is talk about me and possible hook ups and they come to me like...well, a fish on line. However; I didn't do that. Not this time. I found some one to work with and we started this project that I have no idea what to do. Science isn't like magic. It's more…complex understanding. I was lucky enough not to make anything explode or catch on fire.

Next class was women's literature. Yet again another Angel's favorite class. ;) Unfortunately, it wasn't what I expected. We didn't talk about women at all. Only the books they wrote and topics about women. There were some good things I picked up that I can use the next time I want to make some one love me.

Now was math. Apparently this was the class we had a test in and that kid was in. All I had to do was remain silent and have him not notice any thing different about Rukia. If he knew I was Dark he could use that to his advantage. Just like that time Hiwatari and I made a bet not to touch Daisuke ever. He kept his word and left the kid alone that time.

Suddenly the teacher was talking to us and I paid attention. She was talking about the test and handing them out. He kept staring at me while they were being disrupted. I just sat there like a good little girl who I know was and waited for the test to come to me. Once the test was in my reach, I took it and started to work.

"_Hmm, if the formula is y=mx+b, then what does b stand for?"_

"_Hmm, hey I'm taking the test. How did I…never mind. Hmm, the answer is simple then. B stands for intercept,"_

"_Hey thanks,"_

"_Your wel….DARK!!!!"_

"_Yo,"_

"_What the heck! You're taking my test?"_

"_Well yeah. You have a problem with that?"_

"_Well, don't people be suspect you're Dark?"_

"_No, well, expect for that one kid, but that's because he's a Hiwatari, so go figure,"_

"_Wait, you're taking my test and every one in the room doesn't know your Dark?"_

"_Nope. Look, I'm almost done. I'll explain shortly, so just sit back,"_

Rukia gave what appeared to be a pouting face, but I ignored it. I raised my hand and singled that I was done with the test. The teacher came over and took it.

"Hey teacher, can I use the rest room quickly? I'll be back soon,"

She nodded and handed me a pass. I got up out of my seat and looked for the nearest rest room and then locked the door.

"_DARK! Get out of here! This isn't the right gender room," _Rukia shouted painfully in my head.

"Look, I'm sorry princess but there isn't anything I can do at this moment. Besides, I'm technically in the right room,"

"_What are you talking about?"_

"Do you remember happened last night?"

"_Yeah, we stole another piece of art work and went home. Why?"_

"Well, do you remember what it does?"

"_It curses people…right?"_

"Exactly. Now let's say a little angle like me forgot to do something important,"

"_You forgot to seal it didn't you,"_

"No…well yes but that's not it. I had it on me last night and forget to take it off after I changed back. This morning when I woke up…I'd better let you see,"

I went to the mirror and stood there a while. I saw the reflection of Rukia's body and us looking into it.

"_I don't understand. It's me right? Wait a second; my mouth isn't moving at all. Now I'm confused,"_

"Listen to me clearly; you and I are not our selves. What you're seeing is me in you and if I were to transform, you would be me right now. Understand?"

"_Right now I don't understand, but I'm going to go with it and take in everything that you just said to me. Now I have one thing to say….GET OUT OF MY BODY!!!!!!! PREVERT!!!!"_

"Hey take it easy. I'm not a pervert. I would _never_ be that mean to some one like you," I blushed my eyes in that girly but cute way. It didn't work.

"_Liar. I want out! I want to be me right now! Let me out Dark!!!"_

"Alright, if you insist. Just watch your guard,"

I thought of Rika quickly and let the transformation take place. Now I was in the black voided mind and she took over….

**POV: Rukia**

After that last statement by the idiot, I found myself disappearing from the void I was in and into the bright light of life. I found myself in that same bathroom I was looking out on and instead of my body being reflected back at me, it was Dark's.

"What the heck!? So, you weren't kidding were you Dark?"

"_Nope, but hey. Just look at the bright side,"_

"What bright side?" -_-

"_Well….uhhh…got to go!" _

I kept calling back at him, but it was useless. Now I was stuck as this tall stranger with a hair color that isn't even normal to people of my time. It was bright and annoying. I wouldn't be able to fit in as a normal middle school student. Nope, I'm too tall and too old. Now what I'm I supposed to do? I can't hide in a bath room all day. Crap.

I unlocked the door and headed out of the bathroom. I started to walk for a while and then I located a entrance to the outside. I figured I should probably go home or fly around the city. Hmm, home or city. I choose the city! Besides, I've always wanted to fly.

"Umm…Dark? Are you there?"

"_Oh, so now you want me. Ok, what do you need princess?"_

"I need to fly myself away from school,"

"_Ha! You fly? You wouldn't last a minute in the sky,"_

"I bet I could and I thought Wiz controlled your wings when you fly,"

"_Nope, he just transforms into them. I do the real flying. Besides, is Wiz even with you right now?"_

"Yeah he is. He is in my backpack at all times. I never know when I need him. Come out wiz,"

Suddenly my cute little white friend popped out and gave me a cute and happy smile. He was happy to see Dark.

"Hey buddy. I'm sorry right now. I'm not Dark, even through I look like him,"

"Kyuuu?"

"I know. I'm Rukia right now. Dark is me. Hey, when I transform back you and Dark can spend time together. Ok?"

"Kyuu!"

"Alright then. Can you transform into his wings for me so I can get out of here?"

"Kyuu!"

Wiz ended up transforming into wings and I started to fly up into the sky. This flying thing was harder than I thought. I had to be able to control how much speed I needed and when to glide or flap my wings. Dark kept laughing at me when I came close to falling. I put the death sentence on him and told him if he didn't stop that I'd ruin his pretty little face. He stopped and I chuckled to myself.

I flew around for some time and enjoyed looking down at the city. It was pretty looking down at. It gave this certain feeling of seeing the city like this. That's when the artist idea came to mind, but I couldn't do it right now. I had to get back to school and let Dark take over for the entire day. This sucks for me. I will only be me at night and that's when I'm thieving. I guess I'm an angel in the attic. The attic of my own mind.

To be continued.

**That was fine writing. At least now they get to live each other lives till they get to Italy! Who knows when that will happen. I need help with pairings if any one wants to suggest some things. I was planning my occ and Dark get together, but that will be hard to do. So any suggestions you guys have will be taken in and thanks for reading. ^^**


End file.
